Mist's Disappearance
by Rokudo Renna
Summary: The guardians are bothered by a feeling of worry and apprehension, while the one in the darkest prison is on the boundary of death. 6918
1. 1st Act: Crying Out Loud

**Ugh, I dunno why I made a 6918 fic all of sudden. Homework is still piling as ever and I'm busy with the upcoming teacher's day that will be held next Wednesday. I wish I can stay away from my laptop for only half a day just for once to finish all of my tasks, but I just can't bring myself to do that. *sigh* Oh, well, what's done is done. Read it if you want and I hope you enjoy it. XP**

**-**

**Title: Mist's Disappearance**

**Fandom: KHR! (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**Pairing: Obviously 6918. I dunno if I'll add more pairing later. But this fic is focused on MukuHiba the most.**

**Rating: T/NC-13. Might change if there's specific request you want me to make on this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! or anything from it. KHR! belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Act**_

_** Crying Out Loud**_

Hibari laid his body silently at the rooftop of his lovely school that afternoon, didn't give a damn of the school's bells that rang noisily on the entire school grounds. Hoards of students walked out through the school's entrance, most of them smiling happily as the school had ended for that day, feeling in delight of what they would joyfully do seeing they would have several days of holiday, holiday after finishing their final exams of that semester that was held more than a week.

The prefect didn't find any difficulty of doing the exams, though. Reading books (and sleep) was the things he often did on his free times, of course, walking around the school grounds and the shopping district to beat the hell out of people who had guts to troubling with him had producing same joyfulness he always longed for. That was why he never be in shock if the teacher informed the class that they would have an exams next day or next week or anytime in the future, different with the others that occupied the same class as him (not that he would call them his classmates, a bunch of herbivore as usual) who always responded their teacher with groans of displeasure.

Hopefully that day was bright, there was not even a small tint of grey clouds up at the bright blue sky. As he set his onyx eyes on the wide azure, several birds flied pass his view, following by small yellow bird who landed smoothly on the tip of his nose, making Hibari smelled the bird's scent in displeasure. His eyes twitched as the scent passed through his nose and down to his throat and of course, to his lungs. Even its feather made him found difficulty to breath out, forcefully made him to feel itchy on his nose instead, "Hibird, you're smelly." He whispered while brought himself to sat up from his current position, compelling his yellow bird to get off from his nose. Hibird slightly clawed his owner's nose of preventing itself to slip to the ground because of the sudden movement, a second later flied up again on the air while flapping his tiny wings while looking at the raven boy who yawned out his sleep widely.

He still needed his sleep, but Hibird's scent made him didn't have a desire to doze off with his bird around anymore.

Growling, he got up to his feet, walking lazily to the entrance door of the roof, opened it wide for him to pass through and would had been out from that place if his nose didn't notice a scent of a familiar flower surrounding the place all of sudden, followed by a pink small flower falling silently to his face.

The cloud guardian quickly turned around his body after shoved the annoying flower from his face, but what he just got was the beautiful panorama of the sun, his peaceful Namimori and an unknown whisper which felt so familiar on his ear, _"Kyoya…"_

Hibari gasped slightly after hearing that voice which called his name. It felt soft, yet filled with anxiety he never imagined before, moreover it belonged to someone he recognizable with. The sakura told him all, but didn't care less about it as he resuming his retreat from that place, "That herbivore…" He whispered annoyingly before disappeared his figure completely by the closing door of the roof.

* * *

The sun had slid down from the horizon and be replaced by the colorless crescent moon of night. Tsuna had finished the homework Reborn stuffed full into his bedroom with a long yawn of tiredness passed through his mouth which was opened wide several hours later after the night fell down. Standing up from his desk while putting down his pencil down on the wooden desk of his, he walked slowly to his window's room, Pulled it aside and spacious enough for the zephyr of the night to walk into his room, playing with the brunette's hair and crashed to sleepy his face at the same time. At least it could lighten the situation he was in at that point. He usually would immediately throw himself onto his bed in that kind of state, but something had been bothering him since hours ago, making his heart stopped for a while all of sudden on his study just now. He couldn't bring himself to identify it, that feeling of worry and apprehension.

Closing the window firmly, he turned around and sat himself on his bed. His two hands clutched each other trying to ease the feeling which still haunted him like ghost. How he wished he could discuss about this with his tutor, but Reborn was currently having an urgent business with his Dad and he didn't want to bother in a conversation he couldn't bring himself to understand. Guess he would wait for the little guy to come back and ask him after-

Pip… pip… pip.. pip…

Tsuna immediately let out his cell phone from his pocket as it ringing loudly indicating its owner of the upcoming call. He fixed his two eyes on the illuminating screen, scanning the name of someone he knew, someone he knew the most, it was…

"Chrome?" His finger instantly pressed the receive call button and brought his phone up to his ear. He didn't expect to hear sobs first thing from the eye patched girl. His expression changed to worry and it made the feeling he had been possessed at that time became stronger, it really bothered him much.

"Boss…" She cried and continued her sobs, tears were falling down from his watered eye. Two figures stood uneasily behind her back. One of them clutched two hands and gritted its teeth while the other just silent like the wall of the ruined room they were at that time.

"Chrome? What is it? Is something happen?" Tsuna could only asked from the place he was at that time. It really difficult to know something from the girl if she was in that kind of state. Something was occurred on his female mist guardian, and he felt as if it had something to do with the current inconvenience he grasped. Usually she would only in this state if something related to the animal guy and the yoyo guy who always accompanied her wherever she went.

Or if that something related to…

"Help…" The last sentence the amethyst lady uttered out lucratively made the 10th's two eyes widened in shock.

He wheezed and his body instantly froze, much to Chrome's expectation.

* * *

"Are you sure, Iemitsu? You don't joke this all, do you?" Reborn asked the tall man before him while sipping his small cup of coffee on his right hand. Eyes was covered with the tip of his orange stripped black hat and his salamander didn't show a calm smile anymore, instead its usual smile had been replaced with just a straight line, similar to the man before him who wore a black suit, sipping his own coffee and putted the cup down on the table after drank down all of the black liquid in it.

"I've just got back from Italy, no way I'm joking at this kind of night." The broad man responded while brought his linked hand up and rested his chin on top of it. His apprehension didn't less different with the little guy that sat idly on the sofa in front of him.

Reborn, in other word, concerned on how Tsuna would react if he told that student of his about this information. He was sure that brunette guy would shrieked and inquired him to act immediately, didn't care if the day had became late or not. The situation was getting worse with every seconds passed by. The time before the occasion began was…

"Two days started from today. We need to act fast if you wanna save this said person. He's important to my son, right?" Iemitsu said while stood up from his seat, took his coffee cup and gave to his wife who had been hearing their conversation from the start, though she didn't understand what the two men were talking about.

Seeing that, Reborn just nodded before jumped out from his out seat, running up quickly to where Iemitsu's son was. He didn't know though that at the time he opened the door wide he would instantaneously face the situation he feared the most.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cloud guardian's residence…

The prefect had been find difficulty to sleep since he went back to his home. He had been laying at his bed with eyes kept opened wide for almost three hours, much to his discomfort. He grunted in frustration, sometimes flipped himself for several times to make him tired, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat to himself, he sat up and let the cerulean blanket that had been enveloping him with warmth to fall down from covering his body, right hand shoved the soft coverlet to his side while swung his legs down, trembling frivolously as the coldness the wooden tiles produced reached his nerves.

He shoved his two feet into the black slippers near the bed walked tiredly to the curtained balcony of his shadowy room. He putted the thin curtains aside, only to see the winds of that night blew madly at every part of his Namimori.

Looked like the storm would approach and the night would be colder than before.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**This chap is too short. Wish I could make it longer but it had been a while since the last time I made fics like this. Ability was decreasing. T^T **

**Hope I can continue this next week if I'm not too busy. XD;;**

**R&R, please! Comment, suggestion and critique are very much appreciate! X3**


	2. 2nd Act: Flowing to Insanity

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I actually ran out of ideas, didn't know how to continue this fic seeing the ending of the chap one that was kinda… umm.. unsatisfying enough. **

**Oh, to those who were disappointed because of the first chap, I'm truly sorry. T^T**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this chap. Most of this chap was filled with 6918 scene (finally), not just like the first chap. **

**Summary: The guardians are bothered by a feeling of worry and apprehension, while the one in the darkest prison is on the boundary of death.**

**-  
**

**Title: Mist's Disappearance **

**Fandom: KHR! (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**Pairing: Obviously 6918. I dunno if I'll add more pairing later. But this fic is focused on MukuHiba the most.**

**Rating: T/NC-13. Might change if there's specific request you want me to make on this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! or anything from it. KHR! belongs to Amano Akira.**

**

* * *

  
**_**2**__**nd**__** Act **_

_**Flowing to Insanity**_

Reborn was dead on the spot as the tall wooden door before him was opened and revealing his student that was at the same situation at him. Two pairs of eyes staring at each other with same wideness, bodies were frozen as if they were in a snowy place. Silence apparently took place in the atmosphere, only making the two became more nervous for telling the news they just had heard. Tsuna with his cell phone that had unknowingly by him fallen to the ground tried to talk first, though he still couldn't get rid of the worry expression on his face, "Reborn, you're back." Tsuna slapped his face with his hand right after he ended his greeting. It was not his intention to greet the little guy. He needed to tell the news right away, but his mouth seemed couldn't verbalize the sentence he wanted to.

Reborn sighed slightly seeing the nervousness the 10th boss of Vongola revealed to him. He closed his two oval eyes in the process before staring at Tsuna again, with eyes filled with seriousness Tsuna couldn't make himself to take his eyes away (by turning around for example) from the arcobaleno's, "So you know the news already, as expected." Tsuna gulped down his saliva hard hearing the unexpected proclamation. Oh, he wished this was all just a dream, or he just hoped that the news weren't true, but he knew he couldn't deny it, especially after he heard it from the female mist guardian. He knew really well that Chrome didn't like to joke things.

"What's this about?" Tsuna asked nervously trying to make himself didn't know the subject Reborn was talking about, which was failed miserably as his tutor rolled out his next sentence. He regretted asking that dumb question. It made him looked stupid. _'I'm sure those words will come out again.' _Tsuna thought.

"Don't act dumb, dame Tsuna. You know the news as well as I do." Reborn replied rather bluntly, which made his student's heart skipped a beat. Seeing his student only silent hearing his sentences and took a sit on his bed to calm himself. The sun arcobaleno finally walked into the room, stopped himself right before Tsuna's legs before looking back at those terrifying orbs, "So? What will you do? Just sit back here and watch the execution takes place or-"

"Of course I wanna go there and save him! I can't just leave this!" Tsuna shouted out of the blue right to his face, while two hands clutched strongly on the bed's mattress, ready to tear them apart from its place. He wished he could calm himself down in that situation, but he really didn't like how Reborn acted even after hearing that kind of information. He was too calm, as if he didn't care about that other mist guardian. But he knew that wasn't true, he just said that to not see his own state. Rage couldn't save and solve anything. He needed to prevent the execution from happening with calmness or he wouldn't be able to do something for this, "Sorry, I'm sure you already know that."

"Hmph, glad to hear that. But, what do you think we should do first? It's the day after tomorrow." Reborn said with smile reflected on his lips now, and that successfully calmed his student, even only just a little bit.

"Can we go there tomorrow morning, then? We really can't postpone this any longer, until tomorrow's dawn is enough." Tsuna suggested, hopefully Reborn accepted it with a nod and quickly dashed down to the living room where Iemitsu and his wife were, asking him to prepare everything they needed.

"We really can't do anything except that idea of my son, huh?" Iemitsu sighed after hearing Reborn's requests, even his smile had rose up again to his lips.

Though the storms outside were still running wild not like ever been before.

* * *

Kyoya's dream was always dark.

Every time he slept and dreamt, he would always appear in that kind of place. A place where was only occupied by emptiness apart from the darkness of endless black that swallowed that whole dream of his and himself. The scene didn't change at all as he had been always expected. It kinda irritated him, though because the place and the atmosphere which surrounded almost felt boring by him. Sometimes he just sat there and rested his head above his knees, waiting for him to wake up or get out from that place. He patiently waited for the morning to arrive, but feeling the same silence over and over again made he wanted to do something at that place to kill time, rather than sleeping or closing his eyes doing nothing.

But that boringness he constantly felt at that place slowly melted after that person came to that dream world of his several days ago.

It kinda made him shocked, seeing that he would meet that person there face to face. And because of that, he usually attacked the intruder quickly with his cherished tonfas, asking what was his intention for coming to his dream in the process. That unthinkable act of his usually ended up with a long fight, and the person left him alone again in that pitch black cell in the end. That cycle never changed with every night he had with that man.

And yes, the intruder appeared once again before him that night.

He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and same colored pants. Short blue haired was styled like pineapple and his eyes, one which was like an orb that smoldered by the red fire of hell and the other was like the lightless deep sea staring at him with warmth. He didn't know why he would allow himself to think like that. Hibari always shook his head in frustration right after he thought about that, but still, he couldn't throw it away from his mind. He couldn't deny it, especially seeing that the bearer of those eyes always came to that place… to see him.

That was what that person told him, actually. He, of course didn't want that person to be there with him, especially if that person only wanted to disturb him in that cold silence. But deep down, he knew that having that person there accompanying him was better than sat and silent like statue in that lightless place every time.

"Good evening, Kyoya." Greeted the person serenely, walking to where the black haired man was sitting, in deep caution. Usually Hibari would immediately shove him away from going near him with his sudden appeared tonfas, though he would always dodged it easily but fell down to his butt in the end. However that night he could feel that something seemed different with the black haired man.

The said person just set his two onyx eyes at his face with boredom, two arms were folded over his joined knees near his chest, which made him froze on the spot. Even the blue haired person didn't have any courage to speak a single word in that kind of situation. He just gulped down his saliva hard, keeping his caution up as always, afraid of what would the cloud guardian unleash right to his handsome face.

In the result of two minutes staring contest of those two.

Seeing that the person before him didn't have any urge to speak, Hibari sighed tiredly before plunged down his face again away from the stupid face of the pineapple head, "If you don't have anything else to say, leave. You annoy me as always." He ordered while slowly closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

"You look bored-"

"Like always, Rokudo." Hibari immediately cut off Mukuro's sentence before looked back at him while trying to stand up on his feet, "So? What do you want from me today? I'm getting bored just by hearing that sentence from your mouth." He asked stubbornly. Eyes had been filled with sharpness, ready to smack the mist guardian's face if he would do something irrational next.

"Why not attack me, then? You would usually do that, right after my arrival." Mukuro asked in curious as he chuckled lightly to lighten the unbearable atmosphere. Why was the air always felt cold by him, anyway? As if it reflected the feeling the owner of this place had, no other than Hibari himself. Maybe that was also the reason why he never seen anything other than the lonely Cloud Guardian and the darkness that enveloped every of his being and every corner of his surroundings.

…Lonely? The Cloud Guardian of Vongola was lonely?

He would surely get a beat or two or worse, bitten to death for real if he state that to him. He was certain that Hibari felt that way, especially when he was all alone most of time in that hollow place. He could see it reflected on those beautiful onyx eyes, even though Hibari persistently tried to hide it, especially from him, the invader of his dream and someone that he hated the most.

Seeing the silenced pineapple head before him, Hibari straightly replied but at the same time trying to bring back Mukuro's attention to him, "So you want to get beaten by me that bad? You should've said that from the start, you stupid pineapple head." Mukuro's sentence however was heard as an offering by his ears. With glad he took out his tonfas and arranged his ready-to-strike-the-stupid-face-anytime position, his usual vicious eyes staring at the person before him who suddenly blinked his eyes once before glued his eyes at the cloud guardian.

Mukuro didn't know when was those tonfas appeared on the prefect's hands and was letting his defense down just as easily, but he just locked his mouth a moment realizing that before trying to register on how this all happened. He was kinda lost because of his long thought, "Wait, Kyoya-"

"Shut the hell up!" One hit was landed smoothly on his face, and Hibari smirked in delight seeing the pain the Mist Guardian showed him.

* * *

"Get lost, you bastard. What else do you want from me?" Hibari shout loudly as ever while walking away from the pineapple head who was tailing him from behind, right hand holding his wound he just got on his cheek still in pain. The prefect was displeased seeing Mukuro following him around like that, especially when he purposely did that to kill time and further away himself from the Mist's eyes, but he knew really well that he only made a fool out of himself by walking around aimlessly like that, but what else he could do to make that intruder out from that place? Absolutely nothing, and he kinda hate himself for that. That creep would follow him endlessly like pest before he got what he seek out from him that night.

"So cruel, Kyoya. I guess nothing's changed every time I come to this place, huh? You're still as violent as I always want it from you." Hibari realized that Mukuro was actually smirking mockingly behind his back while watching at him making a fool out of himself like a child, and that made him jerked around his body and swing one of his tonfa to the smirking face of the stupid pineapple head. But of course, it was elegantly dodged this time because the said person wouldn't let his face to get another blow by that steel ever again, "Too bad, it MISSED this time, my dear sweet Kyoya." Mukuro teased him with no regret and in result successfully widened Hibari's eyes in an instant.

Hibari was out of shock hearing those sentences rolled out from Mukuro's mouth. He felt extremely disgusted by just hearing every single word of it and he hoped all this was just dream. Yup, of course all this was just a dream, he was currently asleep in the real world, in his warm bedroom without an even tiny hint of a stupid pineapple head in it, but he doubt that the senseless guy before him was just a simple fragment of his dream. He was too real in Hibari's eyes, in which he cursed himself, ever again. He'd been wondering it ever since, but couldn't bring himself to ask the guy directly. No matter, it was not like he couldn't find out it by himself, "Damn you, stop saying such disgusting things and just go back to where you belong!" Hibari was really in the bad mood at that time. He was filled with rage, ready to explode at anytime.

"I don't want to, dear Skylark." The Mist Guardian repelled the tonfas this time with his long trident that appeared out of nowhere on his right hand. Their weapons were connected over and over again as the prefect swung his two shiny tonfas violently trying to aim the illusionist's precious face. Grasping that this stupid parade wouldn't end if either him or the raging skylark would do any movement to stop it, Mukuro forcefully pushed his trident that glues with one of Hibari's tonfas backward, making Hibari losing his balance and fell down ungracefully to his butt, oblivious that Mukuro suddenly swung his trident upward, and threw it down stoutly to his direction. A huge and visible cut appeared on Hibari's left cheek and spilled out red and fresh blood of the pride skylark rather wildly, "I haven't got my desired fun yet and…" He let himself collapsed to his knees before the stunned prefect and softly cupped his right cheek with his free hand, nearing his lips to where Hibari's left ear is before he whispered, "I don't have any intention to go back to that cold prison again." Hibari didn't expect that to come from the guy before him, not from a guy such as Rokudo Mukuro. It was the stupidest thing he ever heard from that man's lips. Of course he would go back to that water prison again even if he didn't want to. And he actually didn't want to have that man to accompany him any longer at that dream world of his. He wished that Mukuro would just go back and felt how it was to be caged again.

While he was on his train of thought, a wet yet warm tongue made its way to the wound he had just got on his left cheek, licked it clean softly while sucking it gently allowing the streaming blood to enter his mouth and was swallowed deeply through his throat of the illusionist. At the same time, the wound surprisingly vanished and left no mark whatsoever on the white cheek, which Mukuro stared with serenely. He smiled widely seeing another shock that reflected on the skylark's face. That expression was so priceless that he wanted to remember it forever.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you perverted bastard!?" Hibari roared similar to a furious lion before trying to bite the pineapple head to death for real with his already spiky and deadly looking tonfas on his hands. Mukuro just laughed loudly while dodging every attacks Hibari threw to him with wider smile. Looked like the skylark was trying to hide it, but the illusionist couldn't be fooled just as easily like that, those cute pink blushes that decorated the Cloud Gurdian's cheeks.

"What is the matter this time, Kyoya? You become so energetic right after I healed your wound." Hibari growled in disgust trying to calm down his furious emotion. Damn that stupid pineapple, he knew that this was only brought more joyfulness to the Mist Guardian. He needed to calm down, that way Hibari was sure to himself that he would easily erased the sick feelings that had been eating his mind like vermin, "Ah~ Don't tell me you love it? The movement of my tongue on your cheek. You want to feel that sensation again?"

That was it! Hibari would surely kick that sicko back to hell!

"I will really… BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

A huge blast was occurred at that place, which in result of another severe wound was placed on Mukuro's face.

* * *

"Gh, what did I do to deserve this?" Mukuro snarled painfully while holding his new wound on his face with his right hand, trident had long gone after the huge blast that was unleashed just now. He was sitting beside Hibari who hid his still face with his arms, still felt furious because of what had just happened several minutes ago. He looked tired after all those shouts and clashes he just made with the illusionist.

"Hmzz…" Was the only respond Hibari made before he closed his sleepy eyes completely, trying to sleep.

Mukuro smiled with glints of compassion in his eyes staring at the skylark's figures. He really liked seeing Hibari slept like that. He seemed peaceful, didn't he has anymore desire to kill him to death? But Mukuro himself didn't want to see that coming again. He had enough fun that night. And with that, the Mist Guardian sighed jadedly.

How he wished he could visit the Cloud Guardian again in the future, but he understand that that desire of his wouldn't be even come true. No matter what he would do after this, he couldn't change his fate after he got out from that place. It was better staying at that lightless place with the skylark for as long as it takes than going back to that cold prison to meet hell once again.

His infamous smile disappeared right after he ended his thought. He threw away his gaze from Hibari and brought it up, hoping to see a bright sky. He chuckled wretchedly as his eyes met black instead, much to his expectation. Feeling that his two eyes were trying to shed out tears, he slowly closed them, before whispering something in that stillness place, "The night is long…"

"…"

"Are you sleeping, Kyoya?"

"…"

"… Heh… you really are still just a child…"

"…"

"… Sleep well and… goodbye…"

A soft peck was given on the skylark's forehead before the illusionist disappeared himself from that dream world.

And perhaps… wouldn't be back…

Ever again…

**TBC**

**

* * *

****Man, so much for this chap. I didn't think I would be able to finish it, seeing my lack of time for continuing this fic. **

**I don't know when I will upload the next chap, will have school again starting Jan 4****th**** and I'll be busy again like always. I kinda hate my life now. ==**

**I hope I don't disappoint you all again, dear readers. Did you enjoy it? **

**Review, please. Comments, suggestions and critiques are very much welcomed. m_ _m**


	3. 3rd Act: Acquiring Necessary Information

**Someone, please kill me now for updating this fic so late. m_ _m**

**I realize that it has been almost 6 months since the last time I appeared with this fic. My days are busy as hell. The school became more hectic in this 2****nd**** semester. Homework always gets in the way for me to continue with this story. I even still have several arts that need to be finished. Being a sophomore in high school is tiring. *faints* **

**My fingers were still sore because of typing too much for my task of religious study at my school, but still I tried my best to continue this. I never planned to discontinue this story, so please read this fic till the end. m_ _m**

**Title: Mist's Disappearance **

**Fandom: KHR! (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**Pairing: 6918 aka Mukuro x Hibari**

**Rating: T/NC-13. Might change if there's specific request you want me to make on this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! or anything from it. KHR! belongs to Amano Akira.**

**

* * *

**

_**3**__**rd**__** Act**_

_**Acquiring Necessary Information**_

The 10th Cloud Guardian of Vongola jolty woke up from his long night slumber. Gasps of air that continuously went out from his gaped mouth were uncontrolled. His black pajamas he used to wear every single night felt soaked on his skin due to the sweats that almost covered every inch of his shaking body. Not to wonder his slightly widened eyes because of the shock he had just got.

Still in his state of distress, he started to roll his two sapphire orbs around the silent room he was at the time. His heart gradually felt relieved because he still could wake up in that peaceful moment, in that peaceful world.

He finally let out a sigh. A small sigh that he hoped wouldn't demolish the tranquility he still had in posses.

The worst nightmare of all, something he wished he wouldn't have ever seen in his whole life. He didn't understand why he had that kind of dream, it was dreadful enough to make anyone went wild and scream just by staring at it. The sticky warm blood that covered his pale skin with trepidation, the unbearable ambiance of the darkness that surrounded his form and dream world entirely, and-

Shaking his head rather violently to erase the revolting though, the prefect finally brought his view on the glistening balcony of his room. The luminous sun had been exuded its radiance through the thin whitish violet curtain of the glass door of his veranda, not to mention the window which was built right at the top of the wall behind his cozy spacious bed. The birds with all kinds of size and speed were chirping and soaring lightly in groups at the bright azure sky that rested at the top of his peaceful town. His eyes eventually softened with just that breathtaking prospect. No one in Namimori other than himself could still value its beauty, and Hibari was pretty confident with it.

Unaware by him, several knocks on his wooden door of his bedroom was suddenly heard by his ears, which quickly woke him from his daydream and seized his attention. There was only one person who was brave enough to visit his bedroom at that time of day. Thus without thinking about this further, Hibari permitted the person that had been waiting for his respond at the other side of the door to enter. He received a small giggle as the respond, which he retorted with small snort of frustration.

The smooth gold-painted door handle started to be twisted down. The door was slowly opened wide revealing the appearance of the individual. Hibari's lips could only show a small smile upon seeing the said person.

On a wheel chair.

The human that appeared before him at that time was actually a young woman that didn't look too mature than him. She had smooth long hair that was dyed with the color of charcoal, in no way different to the prefect. It ended right after it softly touched her buttocks or black seat of the chair, hanging soundlessly at the top of her head. Her slender body was covered with a swarthy long kimono. It was ornamented with numerous red flowers named licorices, making the attire look more exquisite. Her soft-looking sapphire eyes stared forthrightly into the room. Her gaze was blank, as if they were lifeless, which were usual to be seen by Hibari's own sapphire eyes, though his eyes lacked of warmth, unlike hers.

Her cherry lips began to pull apart from each other, shattering the silence between them, "Good morning, Kyoya." The woman spoke her first words in that one bright morning, maintaining her delicate smile to stay alive on her glittering lips. She slowly took herself into the room. She stopped not far from the raven-haired man who was currently organizing his bed while temporarily facing his back at the woman. He turned himself around after putting in the last sheet of his bed in place. His sharp eyes gradually softened, looking at the woman with his normal cold expression.

"Good morning to you as well, Ruka onee-sama." Hibari finally greeted her back before dropping himself to one knee and reaching out for one of her older sister's hands, which rested composedly on her tights. Once he had it between his two hands, he brought his head up, looking up at her. She followed him, dropping her own head to meet his cold yet warmhearted gaze, which he showed only to her, "How do you feel today?" He continued as his grip on her hand slightly became tighter.

Realizing that feeling, her older sister's lips could only beam wider. She topped his hand that was placed above her right hand with her other hand. The warmth she got from his hold was soothing her heart; therefore she would give her younger brother the same sensation. They were linked as the same blood ran within them, after all, "I feel very well today, Kyoya." She replied and paused for a second, before carried on with her next sentence, "I assume you didn't have a pleasant sleep last night?" She asked serenely.

Hibari blinked his eyes once, totally puzzled by the subject her sister threw at him, "What are you talking about?" He countered back, only to receive a worry look from her. She sighed at that.

"You moaned a lot last night. I could hear you perfectly well from my room. I'm not surprised you didn't grasp this, seeing I couldn't even wake you up at that point." She explained.

Kyoya glared at her because of the choice of words she used to tell him. But that was how she had always been, that big sister of him enjoyed teasing him. Unfortunate to the Cloud Guardian, that thought made him remembered him of a certain guy, the most annoying one he had ever encountered in his life, that is, "Don't glare at me. Everything that I told you until now is one hundred percent true." That sentence alone was not enough to make him back down from maintaining his glares at her, which successfully pissed her off at the spot, "Stop it or I'll bite you to death."

"I was actually thinking about something here." He growled after hearing her last sentence.

That retort in fact made her giggled in delight, "At least you can stop the glare you casted at me." She began to imagine how her brother's expression since she couldn't see it herself; pissed off, unpleased. She would have pulled his cheeks as wide as possible and made a huge smile appeared on his lips with her hands if she still had her ability to see the world she lived in. No doubt, it would be amusing like she had always hoped.

Only receiving a silence from his unsatisfied brother in return, Ruka pulled her hands from Hibari's grasp and rode herself back to the opened door, going out from the motionlessness room. She slightly tilted her head back, glancing one more time at the Cloud Guardian's figure, "Why don't you change and go downstairs? And would you mind accompanying me to the shopping district after we have our breakfast, Kyoya?" She questioned him yet again.

"Why?" Hibari asked back; short and obvious. He shot her a cold looks, though his infamous glares were far from the reach of his eyes. Glaring at his sister was not effortless at all. She would eventually and quickly become aware of it, and in the end shot him back with _the sentence_ he had been saying at every people he met, people that he regularly called herbivores; I'll bite you to death.

"It's been a while, for me at least. I can _use_ you to _bite _every herbivore that stand in our way _to death_ while we're wandering around there. Crowding is not an acceptable activity for me. I'm sure you know this very well." She chuckled lightly after she ended her long respond to the question of his brother that only contained one word, three alphabets and one syllable.

"…It's not like you can't bite them all to death by yourself." He looked away from her, walking straightly to the wardrobe not far from him, despite the tiredness he still had with him because of the lack of sleep. He yawned unenthusiastically in the process, adding a small drop of tears that was about to run down on his cheek if he didn't immediately wipe them out with one of his pajama's sleeves.

"Indeed. But I want to have my day as calm as possible. I'm not in the mood to stain my hands with herbivore's blood today." She heard the ruffling sound his brother's hands made inside the drawer. That was the sign of his agreement and she smiled wider because of that, "So you agree with my request, then?"

"Alright. I'll come with you." He nodded slightly, before resuming his activity inside the wardrobe.

Just when he was about to grab his usual clothes, his sister's next statement come into the air, "No uniform."

His hands twitched.

* * *

Reborn sent a huge flying kick on Tsuna's face after witnessing that stupid student of his still snoozing on his warm bed, hugging his pillow between the grasp of his arms and legs and snuggled his face on it, regardless of the alarm clock which rang rather wildly inside the bedroom. Even the birds at the tree outside immediately woke up after hearing the disturbing sound. That student of his was deaf, it seemed.

Tsuna, on the other hand, jerked his head up and cried shockingly as the pain he just obtained spread into his nerves, "Get up, dame Tsuna. Don't let the others wait for you any longer." Reborn stated uncaringly as he landed himself not far from the edge of the bed, crossing his hands before his chest while staring at the brunette whose right hand was caressing his red cheek, the other reaching out for the clock and shut it off with a single click.

His eyes went wide after setting them lazily on it, "What? It's already this late? Why there was no one woke me up early?" Throwing the clock to nowhere behind him (which successfully crashed the wall and get unnecessary crack on the glass), Tsuna immediately yanked the blue blanket aside, went out from his bed and inside the bathroom that was located in the first floor.

Nana with delicious-looking breakfast in hands noticed her hurried son on the way, ran passed her and almost knocked off the breakfast if she didn't stop her two feet from going even further to the dining room and crashed on him, but still, she smiled it off as usual, "Tsu-kun, don't forget to have your breakfast first after you change." She exclaimed, genuine smile formed on her lips, something she always wore and showed to anyone, didn't matter it was someone she recognized with or not.

"Sure!" He replied her from inside the bathroom before he abruptly splashed some water from the sink to his sleepy face. Misfortune didn't seem to leave him anywhere he was, seeing he rapidly brushed his teeth, and bleed his gum subsequently. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth made him remembered more of his objective at that appointed day. He gulped down the red liquid that had been mixed with his saliva hard, staring at his reflection on the foggy mirror. Somehow he could see the face of the man that had been haunting his mind since last night. It recalled him of the conversation between him and Reborn at several hours before he went to sleep.

**Flashback**

"_All of this regulation is based on the supreme __prescription from the higher-ups of the Vindice Prison Number 1xx year 15xx, concerning the Vindice law's __legal compilation in __the field of eradicating the Level S prisoners. This is something that is about to befall at that man's life." Reborn explained serenely while surfing the files before his eyes. The files were quite old; it could be seen from the pale color of the papers, even the black texts that was printed on it didn't appear to be as new. His right hand lifted up one of the scattered documents; it had a gold Vongola Emblem at the upper part of it. _

_Ignoring the tensed atmosphere between him and Tsuna who sat uncomfortably on his bed, he continued, "The Vindice Prison never lets this kind of inmate to be imprisoned more than three years. At the same date they were imprisoned, they would be exterminated. The Vindice was aware of the calamities the S-ranked prisoners can perform, even if they were locked and sealed inside that deepest part of the penitentiary." He didn't tell that student of his the content of the single paper he currently held. It was not the right time._

_Tsuna's eyes widened after listening at the last part of the Arcobaleno's explanation, he quickly brought his vision from the wooden floor below his feet to the infant, "Wait, so there was a captive who had ever escaped from the prison before?" He inquired, receiving a small nod._

"_The strongest man ever lived." Reborn uttered shortly, looking back at the brunette, "Just so you know, the date of Rokudo Mukuro was imprisoned is September 10__th__, three years ago." _

"_Tomorrow will be September 10__th__…" Tsuna whispered, disregarding his body that was trembling in fear because of the unexpected fact. _

**End Flashback**

Ignoring the pain he just got, he dried his face with the small indigo towel near the toilet mirror. His feet brought himself up back to the second floor, only letting his eyes to be greeted by a bundle of black clothes on his chaotic bed, which he eyed confusingly, "What's that?"

"Attire you should wear for today's agenda. Just take this all as a mission of you and your guardians." Reborn answered him calmly while sitting comfortably on his student's study desk, sipping his morning coffee he just brewed. Small smile was formed on his lips as his black eyes staring at Tsuna who were having difficulties to wear the type of clothes he never used before.

Several seconds later a sound of torn clothes came from the brunette. Tsuna was frozen in fear while a huge angry mark could be seen above the Arcobaleno's head. With unrestrained rage started to expand within him, he let his salamander to turn into a small green _deadly_ gun, before it was pointed toward the lamest human alive.

Panicking wouldn't ever bring you good.

* * *

**An OC appears but no 6918 scene. Sucks to be me. ==;;**

**Teaser for next chap:**

"_Damn, why there was no one called you before this?" _

_Ahh, now he remembered._

_He could also find blood in that nightmare._

_It was anywhere. It smelled stink in his nose._

**Note: Two additional pairings will appear in the next chap. **

**I'll try to update this once a month, if I'm not too busy, that is. **

**R&R, please.****Comments, suggestions and critiques are very much appreciated. m_ _m**


End file.
